fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trisha Cameron
Trisha Cameron (トリシア キャメロン, torishia kyameron) is a scythe-wielding dark mage of the Pheasant's Eye guild. As one of the few users of Corrupted Fire Magic, she has serious control and deadly precision when attacking and using her magic. Her abilities are at an intensity high enough to previously give her the title of guild ace and hold it for almost twenty years before taking over as guild master. She has fought in countless battles, only to go home and sing rock-a-bye baby to her child that night. However, she is a married mother who has semi successfully raised her only son, Lindsay Cameron. Though she belongs to a dark guild, she doesn't declare every legal mage and guild enemy and instead gives consideration to each individual. She's a dominant force who can be very influential whence wants to get her way, but knows there are boundaries that shouldn't be crossed. This is a woman who knows much but strives to add more knowledge to her reserves everyday, even if it's only one new tidbit. Appearance Age has not latched its claws into the face of Trisha cameron, though she is half a decade away from being fifty years old. Her creamy white skin is only wrinkled in the crows feet around her eyes that crinkle up when she smiles. Those gem green eyes can pierce with acidic hatred or melt into a meadow that entrances one into a sense of security depending on her mood. Once a shimmering silver, the magic she possess changed her eye color to that of the deadly flames she wields. Her skin tone is such a pale shade that it can almost be referred to as a dead-white, the color combined with that of her unnaturally bright irises and her dark hair make for an intimidating woman. Trisha's hair is just past her shoulder blades and usually curled and split into two high pigtails that then rest near her shoulders. The hair is thick, with many smooth strands that hardly ever seem to tangle for fear of ruining the elegance of Mrs. Cameron. her bangs are straight across, but worn in more of a grown out style while the rest of her hair is parted down the middle. Her slim face is an oval shape with defined cheekbones, a sharper chin, and a thin, delicately pointed nose positioned in her face's center. Her well groomed eyebrows are thin, but in a way that flatters her face instead of looking overly plucked. Dark lashes further frame her lustrous green eyes and while she does use a few cosmetics to darken her lash line further, she doesn't use much more than that. She does add a bit of a wing to her eyeliner though for a dramatic flare. On rare occasions she will line and fill in her small lips with rouge, the color always seeming a little brighter when facing her muted skin tone or her shining white teeth. Trisha is around average height for a woman, though her presence often makes her appear taller until one gets closer to her. Her shoulders are slight to match her slim frame, but are always thrown back to keep herself in proper posture. Her limbs appear thin and dainty, but in all reality her arms and legs are sinewy; lean, sturdy, and whispering with underlying power. She has an average sized bust, a slender waist, and modest hips that gives her a petite hourglass shape. Though she at one point carried a child for nine months, there are no signs of stretch marks or remaining flab due to her meticulous care for her body, treating it as her best weapon. Trisha constantly makes sure she's in top form so as to not injure herself, honing her body like a finely tuned instrument to play perfectly with even the tiniest of movements. After many years of practice, grueling training, and countless battles, Trisha can calculate even the most minuscule improvement in her motions and picks apart the how until the tiny step becomes an entirely new action. Trisha's main attire is usually black, a trait taken up by her son, and often she is seen wearing frilled dresses. Many of her dresses look quite similar, but each has at least on difference that separates it from the rest and makes it unique. Of all her outfits, two are her most common. The first is her guild master's dress she wears during formal occasions such as gatherings, diplomatic meetings, and galas. The black ensemble ends just above her knees and has full length sleeves that take on a bell shape past the elbow. The skirt has a white ruffled petticoat, while the sleeves are trimmed with ruffles as well; green sewn over the top of the white to match her eyes. The dress is mostly backless and splits at the shoulder only to taper together again at her lower back. A pair of leggings are worn beneath the dress to keep her legs from chilling and to allow her to move easier without sacrificing decency should the need arrive. Green ribbon gathers the fabric just below the knees and has a matching colored flower accent. There are more ruffles along the pant's hem. One might assume she is also wearing white stocking, but she is not and those are in fact her pasty legs. Green and black heels complete the lower portion of her outfit. She does have a few accessories including a black choker with green ribbon to tie it in the back, a sheer white veil-like head piece, and a decorative set of green horns with matching green, bolt-like, wings that have no real addition to the outfit beyond creating more of a presence and being show pieces. Her casual dress has less ruffles, sits closer to her body with no petticoats, and doesn't have flowers near the legging's end. The shoes are simple, black Mary Janes with a small heel. No matter the outfit, Trisha always makes sure it matches the acid green frames of her rectangular glasses. Personality Trisha has a very strange personality, being a very considerate person who thinks about the effect her actions will have, yet she could behead a man without blinking. To her comrades and family there is no one as kindhearted and thoughtful as she is, but to her enemies she is the incarnation of fear and rage, willing to shove her bared hand through the throat of an assassin who attempted to take out the guild master. Ruthless, calculating, and violent when necessary, Trisha rightfully earned her title as strongest of the strong within Pheasant's Eye. She can take the same amount of pain and power as she dishes out, once having been subjected to her own torture methods in effort to get her to betray Pheasant's Eye the one time in her life she was captured. Not yet even twenty, Trisha held a blank face until one unsuspecting guard got too close and found green orbs glittering before his eyes as her stared into his own death. The girl simply removed released the broken shard of the bowl she had been 'fed' with, stole his keys to unlock the nullifying cuffs, and burned the place down. She returned to the guild with a smile and just in time to meet Alicia for afternoon tea and petit fours. This woman's kindness is as vast as her knowledge on how to kill a person and she would happily bake a tray of cupcakes and hand decorate them for a charity bake sale. More than once she has made donations to and open her doors for the town's orphanage. Her aid helped keep the building maintained and the children cared for, some of them even joining the guild when they were of age to leave the facility. Children are one of the things she protects fiercely, especially now that she's a mother herself. Another thing she's very active about is learning, whether it be the arts, geography, maths, or science Trisha believes that knowledge is the strongest attack against ignorance and irrational fighting that can stem from misinformation. She is an avid studier of the arts; dance, art, singing, literature, and social studies of various subjects being the things she enjoys using to occupy her time. She has above average proficiency in both math and science fields, but prefers to leave that to her husband who is stronger in those suits. She is also very motherly, having raised her son to be better than she is; kinder, more lenient, and both physically and mentally stronger. It shattered her heart the day he left, but she was proud of his courage and even prouder that he was willing to do whatever it took to find the place he belonged in the world. On a few occasions she has picked up news on him from returning guild members whom she asked to scout a bit if they went his way, mostly receiving news about his tattooing career. Sometimes she's heard tales of his creepy, yet powerful presence and the thought that her son had learned intimidation from her makes Trisha even more delighted than the news that he's apparently grown up fine. It is her personal belief that she shouldn't go see him herself, wanting him to decide when he was most comfortable to return home. Angering Trisha is an entirely different look into the woman's abilities and slight mental instability. There are two methods to her anger, the first being a seeming uncontrollable outburst of rage and pure hatred that is wild and consuming, much like a wildfire. This form of anger causes her to apply more force behind movements, causing attacks to be stronger than their stock form. Her emotions are clear and vivid at this point and she does not bother to hide them due to her belief that she can still handle terrible situations in moments of emotional fragility. However, there is a second level to her most unpleasant emotion that elicits a more terrified aura. This type of anger is more of a deathly calm, collected and precise like a controlled burn and instead of wild, passionate display upon her face there is only a blank mask tight with the promise of pain, vengeance, or death. It is extremely hard to agitate her this far, but once someone has their life is on the line. History Raised in the guild, Trisha never left and clawed her way up through the ranks of her home. She wanted to earn every position, every title she could without having anything handed to her. She eventually befriended Alicia Dean, heir to the throne and title of guild master who shared her desire to earn her keep. The girls fought side-by-side during the day and at night would go home to gossip about boys, new fighting techniques, and what nail polish had the best color, but wouldn't chip in battle. Relationships Lindsay Cameron - Trisha's beloved son who means the world to her. She raised him to take on the world and crush it beneath the heel of his boot, in a metaphorical way of course. Her hopes were for him to withstand every burden life could throw at him, overcome it, and dominate in whatever field his dreams may lie. Kevin Cameron - Kevin is one of Trisha's childhood friends and teammates who eventually became her spouse. Both are extremely intelligent people who enjoy getting in debates though they rarely end on bad terms. While Trisha is a strong leader whose brilliant mind focuses on the arts, diplomatic type issues, and social etiquette, Kevin is a more reserved person who specializes in math, science, and forging weaponry. Both are also expert combatants who often use each other as sparring partners. Alicia Dean - Trisha's best friend and second teammate who she held a close relationship with for many years until her death. Alicia was raised to become the next guild master and take over for her father and her training caused her to often be with Trisha. The girls bonded quickly and could have conversations that were both long and intriguing about the silliest things. The two were such good companions that Alicia was Trisha's maid of honor at her wedding. Equipment Thanatos '(タナトス, ''tanatosu ) is the name she gave to her new scythe after giving Azrael to her son, Lindsay. The former scythe had been forged for her, but she says that on the day her son was born, the scythe ceased to truly belong to her. After bequeathing the scythe to its true owner, her husband returned to the forges to smith a new one. She has wielded it since that day. Thanatos is an extremely large weapon that is compatible with the corrupted flames that Trisha wields. Its coloring was made to match her theme of poison green and flawless black 'Sphinx '(スフィンクス, sufinkusu ) is the name of her pair of custom-made clawed gauntlets. The base part of the gauntlets is a thin yet durable piece of material made of thousands of tiny, tight, interlocking metal loops. At the first knuckle area, the material is seemingly woven to the sharp metallic claws, however the seams are nowhere to be seen. The joints of the claws move with a fluid ease, molding to her fingers motions perfectly and without pinching, locking, or noise. There are longer, sharper green claws to add more attacking capabilities that can be added as well. For more defensive protection Trisha can apply metal plates that are pliant enough to not hinder movement, yet strong enough to deflect blows. These gauntlets and plates stretch only to the area above her elbow, and though she often doesn't wear them casually they make for fashionable show pieces. Magic and Abilities Magic Corrupted Fire Magic Is a type of Fire Magic with corrupted flames. These flames are thought to be the altered and misused form of Faerie Fire, that being a magic normally wielded by the Fae Folk. This Caster Magic has fire with acidic properties and a fearsome durability that makes them harder to put out. Not many people are left who know how to wield the flames, Trisha is one of them. She is also the only known person who has learned to completely bend them to her will, those in generations before her incinerating themselves by pushing too far. Spells 'Feral Orb '(どばとオーブ, dobato oubu) To cast this spell, Trisha gathers a large amount of corrupted flames in her palm and molds it into a spherical shape. Once condensed, the ball takes only a few moments to charge up and become ready for use. The orb that has gathered is thrown at the target from a reasonable distance, depending the her current strength and abilities. While the orb is flying through the air, Trisha brings her hands together in a circle and places her fingertips together. From there she break her hands apart again while still leaving her hands in C-like shapes and draws them further away from each other. Simultaneously she must chant the word: Expand. The sphere grows larger, the diameter lengthening drastically and, since this spell is most often used on a human opponent, is big enough to fit a person inside. Whatever is caught inside this trap is essentially cremated, burning inside a bubble of green fire. Some might try to escape this fate by blowing up this bubble from the inside, but if Trisha catches onto their plans before that, she will expand the bubble while applying more force behind the power and burn of her flames. '''Exploding Deceit (そくギレぎまん, sokugire giman) This spell also requires Trisha to acquire a mass of flames and form a sphere, though the rest of the spell is different. After Trisha launches the orb, wherever it lands it will detonate. From there, smaller explosions break off and the flames latch onto anything they can to allow the acidic properties to disintegrate the target while the flames incinerate. Often opponents are unaware of the smaller explosions and can get caught in them, giving the spell its name. Trisha has also been seen to place a glob of flames somewhere and detonate it later, the delayed explosion another factor that makes this spell harder to predict. Fire Reaching Heaven (ひげだつ, hi gedatsu) Something as simple as a snap can activate this spell, or just calling its name will work as a trigger. Whatever the target may be, an acid green magic circle will appear underneath it. From there, a geyser of the flames will erupt at high speed towards the sky in a continuous stream for a few moments. This attack is often used to burn the target to nothing more than ash, if there is anything left at all. Trisha chooses to activate this spell with a snap, usually distracting the opponent while she builds up the eternano beneath them only to smirk as she releases the pent up spell on them. Caustic Storm (かせいストーム, kasei sutoumu) By raising her arms above her head and channeling her magic into their palms, Trisha is able the command her flames in the skies and rain them down in small acidic balls and droplets. As the magic gathers, venomous green clouds brew in the sky while a thin sheet of mist floats around her feet until the storm is released. The blobs will splash out in a radius to match something of their size and catch any nearby prey in an unexpected chemical burn. Searing Blade (やけどけん, yokedo ken ) This spell, as the name suggests, creates a sword from the corrupted flames for Trisha to wield. While focusing her magic in her hand Trisha must imagine the type of blade she would like, the possibilities ranging from a small needle-like dagger to a heavy sword. Though the flames are not quite solid, their acidic property strengthens to pierce and/or melt away what it touches. The burning properties of the flames is still active and if others touch the blade without protection, they can receive severe normal and chemical type burns. * Searing Blade: Anatomic Revision (じんたいもけいリビジョン, jintaimokei ribijon) This version of the spell allows Trisha to instead create a blade using her own body as a base. By focusing on covering a limb with her flames, Trisha mentally focuses on shaping them into a rudimentary pointed shape that acts as a blade. The large the limb she chooses to use is, the bigger the blade will naturally be. However, she may improve the size of her blade by pouring in more of her magical power. Encompassing Torment (もうらくるしめる, moura kurushimeru) This is a very simple spell that revolves around Trisha igniting either herself or someone (or something) else with her flames. She must concentrate her magic around an object within her range of sight and then activate the spell. Whatever was targeted will be encompassed by the raging flames, creating excruciating pain or incinerating the object. Since she is immune to her own flames, this can be used to attack others by hitting them while on fire. This can also be used as a defensive maneuver if she has her flames function as a thin shield, seal, or barrier between herself and potential harm. Another use for this spell on Trisha is as an intimidation factor, a person calmly setting themselves on fire being quite scary and can stall someone else, at least momentarily. Agony Drill (くのうドリル, kunou doriru) For this spell Trisha focuses her magic into her hands and forearms to alight them in flames. From there she throws her arms to either side of herself before swinging them towards the opposite sides. Her arms now make an X shape with her forearms parallel to the ground. As the arms move, the flames move with them and when the motion stops, a swirling burst of flames blasts from her hands and creates a drill-like vortex that races forward and expands. The more flames that are fueled into the spell, the larger and stronger it will be. For a smaller drill she may use only her hands to thrust forward the spell. Abilities Master Melee Combatant: Trisha specializes in close range combat by choice. Though she does have good accuracy with long range weaponry, she believes that it is more honorable for her to destroy an opponent up close and personal. It may be a thought that it is respectful, or it could just be her own demented pleasure in watching a hindrance to her plans die, but either way Trisha's deadly efficiency is well used in this style. Though never being taught formally, her own parents encouraging her to try to find a style unique to her that would both throw an enemy off guard and be nearly impossible to copy, Trisha picked up on styles that that kept in near constant motion. She likes to turn her defensive move and meld it into her next offensive attack so as to not let an opponent catch a break. Her improvisational skills are scarily efficient as well, being able to create a new tactic mid battle by observing her enemy's movements, strengths, and weaknesses. When it comes to her hand-to-hand combat style, she prefers to use her legs more often than not due to the strength they hold. * Master Scythe Specialist: Trisha's weapon of choice is a larger scythe that stands around the same height she does. Her first scythe was named Azrael though that weapon was handed down to her son and replaced now by her scythe, Thanatos. Due to her focus on more fluid movements in combat, Trisha's scythe often works at a fast pace to the point of blurring when she steps up her game. Massive Reserve of Magical Power: * Monster Aura: Intense Speed: Pacing is Trisha's specialty skill and after nearly half a century of training the woman's speed is at an extreme level. She has done many sessions focusing solely on maximizing, maintaining, and then pushing past her speeds in both running and movement. When maneuvering her scythe it is often moving so quickly that parts of the weapon and her hands are unable to be tracked. Impressive Strength: Excellent Flexibility: Extreme Stamina: Synopsis Trivia *Trisha's appearance is based off of Dead Master from Black Rock Shooter